Predefinição:Navbox/doc
Descrição Esta predefinição permite que o modelo de navegação seja criado de forma relativamente rápida, fornecendo-lo uma ou mais listas de links. Ele vem equipado com estilos padrão que deve funcionar com a maioria dos modelos de navegação. Mudar o padrão de estilo não é recomendado, mas é possível. É altamente recomendável usar esse modelo, ou um dos seus modelos irmãos de "Navbox", para a padronização dos modelos de navegação, bem como para a facilidade de uso. Utilização Por favor, remova os parâmetros que são deixados em branco. |title = |image = |above = |state = |listclass = hlist |group1 = |list1 = |group2 = |list2 = ... |group20 = |list20 = |below = }} Lista de parâmetros } |title = } |above = } |group1 = } |list1 = } |group2 = } |list2 = } |list3 = } sem } |group4 = } |list4 = } |below = } Consulte formatos alternativos de navbox em: ''Layout da tabela'' }} A navbox utiliza parâmetros com nomes em letras minúsculas, como é mostrado na caixa (à direita). Os parâmetros obrigatórios nome e título criarão uma caixa de uma linha se os demais parâmetros forem omitidos. Note que tanto "grupo1" (etc.) quanto as seções denominadas "acima/abaixo" são opcionais., como são seções nomeadas "acima/abaixo". Os parâmetros básicos e mais comuns são os seguintes (veja abaixo para a lista completa): : name - o nome da predefinição. : title - texto na barra de título, tais como: Widget stuff. : state - determinar se a navbox ficará expandida ou recolhida. : listclass -classe CSS para as células da lista, geralmente hlist para listas horizontais. : titlestyle -Estilo CSS para a barra de título, tais como: background: gray; : groupstyle - a Estilo CSS para os grupos de células, tais como:: background: #eee; : image - uma imagem opcional do lado direito, codificada como toda a imagem. Normalmente é puramente decorativo, por tanto ela deve ser codificada como 80px|link=|alt=. : imageleft - uma imagem opcional do lado esquerdo (o código é o mesmo utilizado no parâmetro "image"). : above - texto para aparecer acima da seção group/list (pode ser uma lista de completa de wikilinks) : groupn - o texto que aparece à esquerda da list-n (se o grup-n for omitido, a list-n começa no lado esquerdo da caixa). : listn - lista de ligações internas definida em código wiki. : below - texto (opcional) a ser exibido abaixo da seção do grupo/lista. Descrições de parâmetro A seguir uma lista completa de parâmetros para serem utilizados com a predefinição . Na maioria dos casos, os únicos parâmetros necessários são name, title e list1, embora navboxes menores não exigem a definição do mesmo. compartilha inúmeros nomes de parâmetros comuns com suas predefinições irmãs, e , para maior consistência e facilidade de uso. Parâmetros marcados com um asterisco (*) são comuns em todas as três predefinições mestres. Setup parameters :; name* :: The name of the template, which is needed for the "v d e" ("view discuss edit") links to work properly on all pages where the template is used. You can enter for this value as a shortcut. The name parameter is only mandatory if a title is specified, and the border parameter is not set. :; state* uncollapsed, collapsed, plain, off :* Defaults to autocollapse. A navbox with autocollapse will start out collapsed if there are two or more tables on the same page that use other collapsible tables. Otherwise, the navbox will be expanded. For the technically minded, see MediaWiki:Wikia.js. :* If set to collapsed, the navbox will always start out in a collapsed state. :* If set to plain, the navbox will always be expanded with no hide link on the right, and the title will remain centered (by using padding to offset the v • d • e links). :* If set to off, the navbox will always be expanded with no hide link on the right, but no padding will be used to keep the title centered. This is for advanced use only; the "plain" option should suffice for most applications where the show/hide button needs to be hidden. :* If set to anything other than autocollapse, collapsed, plain, or off (such as "uncollapsed"), the navbox will always start out in an expanded state, but have the "hide" button. : To show the box when standalone (non-included) but then auto-hide contents when in an article, put "uncollapsed" inside tags: :* state = uncollapsed :* That setting will force the box visible when standalone (even when followed by other boxes), displaying "hide" but then auto-collapse the box when stacked inside an article. : Often times, editors will want a default initial state for a navbox, which may be overridden in an article. Here is the trick to do this: :* In your intermediate template, create a parameter also named "state" as a pass-through like this: :* | state = } :* The | will make the template expanded when viewing the template page by itself. ::* Example: with autocollapse as the default initial state. Catalan peseta transcludes it and has only one navbox. So the peso navbox shows. Chilean peso has two navboxes. So the peso navbox collapses. ::* Example: with expanded as the default initial state. All transcluding articles shows the content by default, unless there were an hypothetical article that specifies state = collapsed when transcluding. :; navbar* :: If set to plain, the v • d • e links on the left side of the titlebar will not be displayed, and padding will be automatically used to keep the title centered. Use off to remove the v • d • e links, but not apply padding (this is for advanced use only; the "plain" option should suffice for most applications where a navbar is not desired). It is highly recommended that one not hide the navbar, in order to make it easier for users to edit the template, and to keep a standard style across pages. :; border* :: See section below on using navboxes within one another for examples and a more complete description. If set to child or subgroup, then the navbox can be used as a borderless child that fits snuggly in another navbox. The border is hidden and there is no padding on the sides of the table, so it fits into the list area of its parent navbox. If set to none, then the border is hidden and padding is removed, and the navbox may be used as a child of another container (do not use the none option inside of another navbox; similarly, only use the child/subgroup option inside of another navbox). If set to anything else (default), then a regular navbox is displayed with a 1px border. An alternate way to specify the border to be a subgroup style is like this (i.e. use the first unnamed parameter instead of the named border parameter): ::: Cells :; title* :: Text that appears centered in the top row of the table. It is usually the template's topic, i.e. a succinct description of the body contents. This should be a single line, but if a second line is needed, use to ensure proper centering. This parameter is technically not mandatory, but using is rather pointless without a title. :; groupn* :: (i.e. group1, group2, etc.) If specified, text appears in a header cell displayed to the left of listn. If omitted, listn uses the full width of the table. :; listn* :: (i.e. list1, list2, etc.) The body of the template, usually a list of links. Format is inline, although the text can be entered on separate lines if the entire list is enclosed within . At least one list parameter is required; each additional list is displayed in a separate row of the table. Each listn may be preceded by a corresponding groupn parameter, if provided (see below). :; image* :: An image to be displayed in a cell below the title and to the right of the body (the groups/lists). For the image to display properly, the list1 parameter must be specified. The image parameter accepts standard wikicode for displaying an image, e.g.: ::: :; imageleft* :: An image to be displayed in a cell below the title and to the left of the body (lists). For the image to display properly, the list1 parameter must be specified and no groups can be specified. It accepts the same sort of parameter that image accepts. :; above* :: A full-width cell displayed between the titlebar and first group/list, i.e. above the template's body (groups, lists and image). In a template without an image, above behaves in the same way as the list1 parameter without the group1 parameter. :; below* :: A full-width cell displayed below the template's body (groups, lists and image). In a template without an image, below behaves in the same way as the template's final listn parameter without a groupn parameter. For an example of the below parameter in use, see version of . Style parameters Styles are generally advised against, to maintain consistency among templates and pages in Wikipedia; but the option to modify styles is given. :; style* :: Specifies CSS styles to apply to the template body. The parameter bodystyle also does the exact same thing and can be used in place of this style parameter. This option should be used sparingly as it can lead to visual inconsistencies. Examples: ::: style = background:#''nnnnnn''; ::: style = width:N'' or width:auto; ::: style = float:[''left/right/none]; ::: style = clear:[right/left/both/none]; :; basestyle* :: CSS styles to apply to the title, above, below, and group cells all at once. The styles are not applied to list cells. This is convenient for easily changing the basic color of the navbox without having to repeat the style specifications for the different parts of the navbox. Examples: ::: basestyle = background: lightskyblue; :; titlestyle* :: CSS styles to apply to title, most often the titlebar's background color: ::: titlestyle = background: #nnnnnn; ::: titlestyle = background: name; :; groupstyle* :: CSS styles to apply to the groupN cells. This option overrides any styles that are applied to the entire table. Examples: ::: groupstyle = background: #''nnnnnn''; ::: groupstyle = text-align: [left/center/right]; ::: groupstyle = vertical-align: [top/middle/bottom]; :; groupnstyle* :: CSS styles to apply to a specific group, in addition to any styles specified by the groupstyle parameter. This parameter should only be used when absolutely necessary in order to maintain standardization and simplicity. Examples: ::: group3style = background: red; color: white; :; groupwidth :: A number and unit specifying a uniform width for the group cells, in cases where little content in the list cells may cause group cells to be too wide. No default. However, may be overridden by the group(n)style parameter. Examples: ::: groupwidth = 9em :; liststyle* :: CSS styles to apply to all lists. Overruled by the oddstyle and evenstyle parameters (if specified) below. When using backgound colors in the navbox, see the note below. :; listnstyle* :: CSS styles to apply to a specific list, in addition to any styles specified by the liststyle parameter. This parameter should only be used when absolutely necessary in order to maintain standardization and simplicity. Examples: ::: list5style = background:#ddddff; :; listpadding* :: A number and unit specifying the padding in each list cell. The list cells come equipped with a default padding of 0.25em on the left and right, and 0em on the top and bottom. Due to complex technical reasons, simply setting "liststyle = padding: 0.5em;" (or any other padding setting) will not work. Examples: ::: listpadding = 0.5em 0em; (sets 0.5em padding for the left/right, and 0em padding for the top/bottom.) ::: listpadding = 0em; (removes all list padding.) :; oddstyle :; evenstyle :: Applies to odd/even list numbers. Overrules styles defined by liststyle. The default behavior is to add striped colors (white and gray) to odd/even rows, respectively, in order to improve readability. These should not be changed except in extraordinary circumstances. :; evenodd even, odd, off :: If set to swap, then the automatic striping of even and odd rows is reversed. Normally, even rows get a light gray background for striping; when this parameter is used, the odd rows receive the gray striping instead of the even rows. Setting to even or odd sets all rows to have that striping color. Setting to off disables automatic row striping. This advanced parameter should only be used to fix problems when the navbox is being used as a child of another navbox and the stripes do not match up. Examples and a further description can be found in the section on child navboxes below. :; abovestyle* :; belowstyle* :: CSS styles to apply to the top cell (specified via the above parameter) and bottom cell (specified via the below parameter). Typically used to set background color or text alignment: ::: abovestyle = background: #''nnnnnn''; ::: abovestyle = text-align: [left/center/right]; :; imagestyle* :; imageleftstyle* :: CSS styles to apply to the cells where the image/imageleft sits. These styles should only be used in exceptional circumstances, usually to fix width problems if the width of groups is set and the width of the image cell grows too large. Examples: ::: imagestyle = width: 5em; Default styles The style settings listed here are those that editors using the navbox change most often. The other more complex style settings were left out of this list to keep it simple. Most styles are set in MediaWiki:Common.css. :bodystyle = background: #fdfdfd; width: 100%; vertical-align: middle; :titlestyle = background: #ccccff; padding-left: 1em; padding-right: 1em; text-align: center; :abovestyle = background: #ddddff; padding-left: 1em; padding-right: 1em; text-align: center; :belowstyle = background: #ddddff; padding-left: 1em; padding-right: 1em; text-align: center; :groupstyle = background: #ddddff; padding-left: 1em; padding-right: 1em; text-align: right; :liststyle = background: transparent; text-align: left/center; :oddstyle = background: transparent; :evenstyle = background: #f7f7f7; Since liststyle and oddstyle are transparent, odd lists have the color of the bodystyle, which defaults to #fdfdfd (white with a hint of gray). A list defaults to text-align: left; if it has a group, if not it defaults to text-align: center;. Since only bodystyle has a vertical-align all the others inherit its vertical-align: middle;. Advanced parameters :; aboveclass :; groupclass :; listclass :; belowclass :: This enables attaching a CSS class to group or list cells. The most common use for listclass is to give it the hlist class that will cause lists to render horizontally. All these parameters accept the hlist class, but if more than one parameter is used for hlist, use instead. :; titlegroup :: This puts a group in the title area, with the same default styles as groupn. It should be used only in exceptional circumstances (usually advanced meta-templates) and its use requires some knowledge of the internal code of ; you should be ready to manually set up CSS styles to get everything to work properly if you wish to use it. If you think you have an application for this parameter, it might be best to change your mind, or consult the talk page first. :; titlegroupstyle :: The styles for the titlegroup cell. :; innerstyle :: A very advanced parameter to be used only for advanced meta-templates employing the navbox. Internally, the navbox uses an outer table to draw the border, and then an inner table for everything else (title/above/groups/lists/below/images, etc.). The style/''bodystyle'' parameter sets the style for the outer table, which the inner table inherits, but in advanced cases (meta-templates) it may be necessary to directly set the style for the inner table. This parameter provides access to that inner table so styles can be applied. Use at your own risk. Microformats :; bodyclass :: This parameter is inserted into the "class" attribute for the navbox as a whole. :; titleclass :: This parameter is inserted into the "class" attribute for the navbox's title caption. This template supports the addition of microformat information. This is done by adding "class" attributes to various data cells, indicating what kind of information is contained within. To flag a navbox as containing hCard information about a person, for example, add the following parameter: |bodyclass = vcard and |titleclass = fn or (for example): |title = The books of Iain Banks ...and so forth. See Wikipedia:WikiProject Microformats for more information on adding microformat information to Wikipedia, and microformat for more information on microformats in general. Layout of table Table generated by without image, above and below parameters: } |group1 = } |list1 = } |group2 = } |list2 = } |list3 = } without } |group4 = } |list4 = } }} Table generated by with image, above and below parameters: } |title = } |above = } |group1 = } |list1 = } |group2 = } |list2 = } |list3 = } without } |group4 = } |list4 = } |below = } }} Table generated by with image, imageleft, lists, and without groups, above, below: } |imageleft = } |title = } |list1 = } |list2 = } |list3 = } |list4 = } }} Examples No image With image, without groups With two images, without groups, multiple lists With image, groups, above, below }} }} Child navboxes It is possible to place multiple navboxes within a single border with the use of the border parameter, or by specifying the first parameter to be "child". The basic code for doing this is as follows (which adds a subgroup for the first group/list area): |title = Title |group1 = optional |list1 = ... }} Subgroups example This example shows how subgroups can be used. It is recommended that one use , but the same result can be reached by using with border = child or the first unnamed parameter set to child. The evenodd parameter is used to reverse striping in some of the subgroups in order to get all of the stripes to line up properly. To remove the striping altogether, you can set liststyle = background:transparent; in each of the navboxes. |group3 = Group3 |list3 = List3 |group4 = Group4 |list4 = }} Multiple show/hides in a single container The example below is generated using a regular navbox for the main container, then its list1, list2, and list3 parameters each contain another navbox, with 1 = child set. The view (v), discuss (d), edit (e) navbar links are hidden using navbar = plain for each of them, or could be suppresed by just leaving out the name parameter (child navboxes do not require the name parameter to be set, unlike regular navboxes). |list2 = (Acadia, Louisiana, Canada, Terre Neuve) 1655–1763 |list2 = * Inini * Berbice * Saint-Domingue (Haiti) * Tobago * Virgin Islands * France Antarctique * France Équinoxiale |below = French West India Company }} |list3 = }} Relationship with other Navbox templates This navbox template is specifically designed to work in conjunction with two other sister templates: and . All three of these templates share common parameters for consistency and ease of use (such parameters are marked with an asterisk (*) in the parameter descriptions list above). Most importantly, each template can be used as a child of one another (by using the parameter, or by specifying the first unnamed parameter to be child. For example: , or . Technical details * This template uses CSS classes for most of its looks, thus it is fully skinnable. * Internally this meta template uses HTML markup instead of wiki markup for the table code. That is the usual way we make meta templates since wiki markup has several drawbacks. For instance it makes it harder to use parser functions and special characters in parameters. * For more technical details see the talk page, the CSS classes in MediaWiki:common.css and the collapsible table used to hide the box in MediaWiki:common.js. Intricacies * The 2px wide border between groups and lists is drawn using the border-left property of the list cell. Thus, if you wish to change the background color of the template (for example bodystyle = background:purple;), then you'll need to make the border-left-color match the background color (i.e. liststyle = border-left-color:purple;). If you wish to have a border around each list cell, then the 2px border between the list cells and group cells will disappear; you'll have to come up with your own solution. * The list cell width is initially set to 100%. Thus, if you wish to manually set the width of group cells, you'll need to also specify the liststyle to have width:auto. If you wish to set the group width and use images, it's up to you to figure out the CSS in the groupstyle, liststyle, imagestyle, and imageleftstyle parameters to get everything to work correctly. Example of setting group width: :: groupstyle = width:10em; :: liststyle = width:auto; * Adjacent navboxes have only a 1 pixel border between them (except in IE6, which doesn't support the necessary CSS). If you set the top or bottom margin of style/bodystyle, then this will not work. * The default margin-left and margin-right of the outer navbox table are set to "auto;". If you wish to use navbox as a float, you need to manually set the margin-left and margin-right values, because the auto margins interfere with the float option. For example, add the following code to use the navbox as a float: :: style = width:22em;float:right;margin-left:1em;margin-right:0em; Known issues # If the heading of the navbox spans more than one line, the second line will be displayed to the right of center. This can be avoided by hard-coding linebreaks with . # Excessive use of the unsubstituted template as a delimiter, can in extreme cases cause the wiki page rendering to fail – there is a limit to the number of templates that can be used on a page (example Ketamine where the inclusion of eleven Navboxes with hundreds of bullets caused the page load not to complete, only the substitution of the bullets in those navboxes cured the problem). Use of the hlist class avoids the delimiter transclusion issue altogether, as the delimiters are rendered via CSS. See also * – Used for the navigation links in navbox. * – To display text at normal font-weight within a context where the default font-weight is bold, e.g. header cells in tables. * – Vertically-aligned navigation (navbox) templates * – The recommended format for adding bullets, pipes, or dashes between list items. Deprecated; use the hlist class. * and – The dot and bullet commonly used to separate items in Navbox lists. Deprecated; use the hlist class. * – An accessible and semantically valid method (using an HTML list) of separating items in Navbox lists. Deprecated; use the hlist class. * Template:Navbox/testcases – For additional examples of template code * Wikipedia:Line break handling – The how-to guide about how to handle word wraps (line breaks) on Wikipedia, such as the wrapping of the link lists used in navboxes. Categoria:Predefinições de caixas de navegação